Table tennis tables are known for recreation or competition. As is well known, during game play or practice a player typically uses a table tennis paddle to propel a table tennis ball over the table, preferably into a desired target area on the opposing half of the table. Play with respect to a particular serve often ends when a ball has missed the table on one side or the other and may roll or bounce away from the table. Retrieving a ball which has rolled or bounced away from the table can disrupt game play, taking time and effort. Sometimes rather than immediately retrieving a ball, additional balls may be selected for use from a storage rack, typically mounted alongside or near yet separate from the table tennis table. Retrieving a ball from such a rack can also take additional time. Many such racks require additional hardware which protrudes from the table or which must be stored separately.
An improved table tennis table and storage rack is desired.